


Ignorance's Sin

by MysticMedusa



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Minor Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Minor Clint Barton/Loki, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers (2012), Reincarnation, Thor Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: In their youth the warriors close with Thor were responsible for Loki's death. Not wanting to be punished they seek the dwarves's help in creating a copy of Loki. For a thousand years no one knows the true Loki has been dead and forgotten. Not until a threat comes to all the nine realms and the Norns reveal the truth behind the copy that bears the second princes' face.





	Ignorance's Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessLena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLena/gifts).



> Original prompt for this idea came from PrincessLena. Not sure if I got it how you wanted but I hope you like it. Not so spoil the whole idea behind the story the exact prompt is at the end of the story

In their youth the two princes of Asgard were close and nearly joined at the hip. Thor always wrapping an arm around his brother to drag him off to play and the younger prince Loki joining as he loved his brother and knew that the older god could often be foolish and wanted to protect him. Somehow these once joined at the hip brothers drifted apart. Odin looked at his youngest that looked at Thor with hidden jealousy while Frigga looked at her sons with silent concern for she saw the differences in her younger son but was uncertain of what had happened. With the two princes were their closest friends Fandral,Volstagg, and Sif. Frigga could see the strain between the three friends and Loki but she suspected it was due to Loki being male and choosing to learn magic. She had no idea the cold reality of what had transpired that caused the shift in the relationship between her two sons.

 

 

~

 

“Come Loki, surely you can handle this. You’re a son of Odin.” Sif taunted the younger prince trying to get him to go face a Bilgesnipe on his own after handing him a blade.

“I do not think that is wise, they are known to be violent and even the fiercest of warriors do not face them without a hunting party.” Loki said sounding nervous as Fandral just laughed and pushed him forward.

“Do not fear facing this beast, you are a warrior and you claim magic is superior. Show us how superior you are.” Volstagg also pushed the young prince who felt frightened even though so far the beast was at a distance and appeared to be sleeping.

“I did not claim magic superior, I simply said it has many uses that make it worth learning. I do not wish to face that alone, why is Thor not here?” The prince’s voice trembled a bit fearing how far the three would go if Thor wasn’t here to help him. At least if Thor was here they’d listen to him or when Thor charged in first they would help. Otherwise he’d be facing this creature alone and that was just far too dangerous.

“You don’t need Thor to hold your hand. He’s busy, he’s going to be king one day so he can’t be here wasting time like you are.” Sif sneered at him coldly not even hiding her hatred of him now that Thor wasn’t around.

Both she and Fandral pushed him forward leaving him in the open with only a dagger and what magic he had that he’d been learning from his mother. He wanted to turn back and run away but he was certain the Norns hated him as the Bilgesnipe lifted its head and locked eyes with him. His legs trembled as it stood and he turned hoping that the three would help him. They had scattered and were high in the trees watching as they contained their laughter to avoid attracting the beast’s attention. Tears welled up in his eyes and he prayed to the Norns that Thor arrived to save him. Hearing a terrifying roar that often signaled the beginning of a battle where many warriors with far more training than him had perished he turned in time to see the beast charging at him. He summoned his magic to form a shield but sadly his magic was still new and it didn’t last long and the shield shattered under the force of the strike.

Loki panicked before pain engulfed his entire body. The beast’s horn had pierced his body and it flung him away before losing interest in the target that was out of sight. Loki lay in a pool of blood as pain radiated throughout his body. He knew the beast had wandered away because the three warriors finally arrived at his side. Having lost to much blood already and his vision blurring Loki was unable to even speak as he struggled and failed to put pressure on the wound to slow the bleeding enough for them to get him to the healers.

“What will Odin do to us when he finds out?” Fandral asked slightly panicked.

“We can hide this.” Sif said certain that even if Loki died they could get away with it.

“Surely no one can be angry with us; we’re Thor’s closest friends.” Volstagg said sounding as certain as Sif.

Loki couldn’t stop the tears streaming down his cheeks. They cared nothing for his life and believed simply because of their friendship they could get away with what’s happened here. Loki had always been a fighter and refused to give up so he continued to press against the wound hoping beyond all hope there was still a chance to get to the healers. He tried to call out to the three for help but his voice was barely above a whisper and the three ignored his pleas. They were already planning how to hide his death while he took his last shuttering breathes. His eyes closed just as they came to a conclusion of what to do, never once having tried to save him fearing the consequences of their actions.

“We’ll go to the dwarves, have them make a copy of him. I’ve heard before they can do that.” Fandral said.

“Of course, they only need a blood and hair sample. Quickly Volstagg, you go inform the dwarves of our request. Make certain no one follows you.” Sif said giving orders which were followed.

While Volstagg went ahead both she and Fandral gathered the samples and hid the young prince’s body. When the two joined Volstagg in dwarves’ home realm Nidavellir, they were in a less visited part of the realm. The dwarf willing to answer their request and swear to secrecy accepted the items needed and the list of what the three wanted. In exchange the dwarf would be the one recommended by the new young prince should the Allfather require contract with the dwarves.

“He was always jealous of Thor but no one saw it, you should make him unable to hide his jealousy.” Sif told the dwarf as he prepared.

“He always flaunted his use of magic; you should make him weaker because of that. Surely any man learning a woman’s craft is weak.” Fandral said earning a look from the dwarf but he said nothing.

“Make him not follow us around like a lost child, I’ve always wished Thor would just tell Loki to leave us alone. He doesn’t care for questing as we do.” Volstagg said smirking and the other two nodded their agreement.

“Do you also wish for him to follow your orders? I can ensure that this new prince follows your every wish.” The dwarf offered.

The three smiled realizing the potential of this.

“Yes, and make certain that it doesn’t know it’s a copy nor that we had any part in the real Loki’s death.” Sif said and the dwarf just nodded as he went back to work.

It took longer than they thought but when the copy was complete it looked just like the younger prince.

“You’ll stay away from us when we go hunting with Thor.” Sif gave the first command and the Loki with blank eyes nodded accepting its first order.

“And you will prove to the Allfather you have no place on the throne, you’ll lie and cause chaos so he will never consider you rightful heir should anything cause Thor unable to claim his rightful place for even a moment.” Fandral added and the copy nodded again accepting further orders.

“Now let’s go, you’ll come up with some farfetched lie as to why you’ve been missing so long.” Volstagg ordered and again came the obedient nod.

The four left and the dwarf watched them go almost feeling bad for the prince who had died likely alone or uncared for due to the heartlessness of Asgard’s warriors. But the dwarf knew not to mess with the three closest to Asgard’s golden prince. If not he, another would reap the benefits of the threes’ crime and surely he would be killed for already knowing too much.

As time passed the copy aged as the gods normally would. Loki had died no more than a teenager coming into his own. The three would give him strange orders but the copy only knew orders and so he never questioned them. At one point he used his silvertongue to negotiate for the wall that was built in Asgard. When that fell through Sif gave the order for him to distract the stallion by shifting into a mare. He was a copy but he was based on the original so when the stallion caught him he cried as the real Loki would no doubt have as he was being forced upon by such a beast. When the three ordered him to report what happened they laughed at his pain and ordered that should anyone ask he was to speak as though he’d enjoyed the experience and would happily lay with a beast again. The copy did as he was told never questioning his orders but something deep within felt pain for such things.

The older prince grew arrogant in time with only his friends encouraging his behavior and the brother that had once been at his side as a voice of reason was no longer present and had taken to spending most of his time in the library far from people and out of sight. The younger prince while mostly out of sight became known for mischief and chaos. So many wishing to avoid him for his silvertongue spilled only carefully crafted lies. Soon even the older prince knew not to trust the younger prince. Even the day Thor was to be crowned king and the younger prince spoke kind words Thor claimed he was incapable of sincerity. Another ping of pain deep within the copy but he did not understand why.

Then he and the warriors and golden prince were in Jotunhiem fighting the Jotun. The copy’s programming didn’t understand how to comprehend the pale flesh it had known for all of its existence turning blue. It froze uncertain and lacking orders to handle such a matter. He struck the Jotun knowing they were the enemy and when the warriors were gathered without Hogun present as he knew the last to join the warriors three had no right to give commands or know of them he reported the blue skin and what had transpired. Sif and Volstagg were filled with excitement realizing they could be finally be rid of him. With Thor banished and Odinsleep nearing they made certain the copy alerting Odin to the fact he knew what he was behind the layer of lies that Odin had coated the real Loki in and so had transferred to the copy. That way when the throne fell to the copy and everything went wrong and ultimately resulted in its execution there would be no way to blame the three warriors involved in the real Loki’s death. Somehow hearing this the copy found only sorrow fill him but he knew to obey and was unable to stop his body from complying with orders.

The warriors played their part and even Hogun who knew nothing of the plans joined in requesting Thor’s return. When the copy refused the request as he’d been ordered and when the warriors eventually went to Midgard against orders he was to send the Destroyer. It was only to do damage to the surrounding area and hurt Thor just enough to earn him back his powers so he could return to Asgard. The fight that followed resulted with the destruction of the bi-frost and with the copy hanging off the edge. It had no orders to do so but it pleaded with Odin claiming he could have done it for them, for all of them. The copy was nothing more than a pawn to play a part yet it desired some acknowledgement, some form of love from the one that had raised both the real Loki and the copy. The only response he got was no Loki and knowing this plan and all the orders had been leading up to its demise it let go. It had no understanding of Thor yelling its name. It existed for no other purpose than to one day be destroyed and for the amusement of most of Thor’s friends.

The copy fell through the dark abyss of the void yet was denied the destruction it had been seeking. The darkness and emptiness of the void stripped away the careful programming set in place. When it finally hit solid ground it was lost and with no idea its commands. It looked around lost as it began being surrounded.

“No living creature can survive the void.” A deep voice spoke and it might normally insight fear but the copy knew nothing and was without orders.

“My master this is no normal living creature.” A strange hand gripped his chin and made him look up into the faces of two very disturbing creatures.

“A copy, oh I have a use for this creature.” The one he learned was Thanos said.

They had no idea how it was programmed and their methods to try and force their commands were savage to say the least. The copy may not be living by normal standards but the basics were still programmed. Pain registered as screams and so the copy reacted as its basic programming demanded. Whoever was to be its master and give commands was no longer a valid master. His commands now came from Thanos and the Other. With a staff thrust into his hands he was told to go to Midgard and allow their forces into the realm of mortals. It had no reason to question its orders so it obeyed and made the painful and exhausting trip through an unstable portal to Midgard. It killed and captured others along the way to aid in its master’s plans. No one even seemed to realize the copy was nothing more than a puppet to be controlled and commanded. Not even Thor who had once stood beside the real Loki. He believed the copy’s actions to be those of the god of mischief for he had always been jealous and desired a throne.

Part of the new programming shattered when the green beast slammed him into the floor. What remained of it vanished when the tesseract took him and Thor to Asgard where he was to face judgement for his crimes. As he was taken before the Allfather and Allmother with Thor, the warriors three, and Sif present the king did not get the chance to speak before the confused copy turned to Fandral, Volstagg, and Sif and spoke.

“What are my commands?”

The three were unable to hide their horror realizing what had happened. Odin glared at the copy believing it to be another trick while Frigga’s eyes widened realizing why the copy had requested commands. She rushed down the stairs much to Odin’s displeasure and touched the copy’s face. The copy just repeated the same question again and again like a broken record as it was unable to act without proper commands and with everything that had happened its commands had all been stripped away and it had been returned to default of its masters.

“Oh no…” Frigga covered her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks.

“Wife?” Odin asked confused by the reaction from his wife.

Frigga turned her gaze to the warriors and Hogun realizing something had happened before he’d joined the warriors three stepped away from the group.

“What did you do to my son? Where is the real Loki?”

The three backed up and looked at Thor as though he would save them. The thunder god had no intention of saving them and looked beyond enraged.

“What did you do with my brother?” Thor roared as he stormed up to the warriors.

“Nothing, it was an accident!” Fandral said raising his hands in surrender.

“He was weak and wanted to take the throne away from you. How important could he be that no one noticed the difference for nearly a thousand years?” Sif said defending their actions but it caused Frigga to gasp, Odin to look enraged, and Thor stopped dead in his tracks frozen and far too many shades paler.

“It appears the truth is finally out in the open and it is nearly too late it seems.” A voice breaks through the tension and all eyes turn to the woman standing there.

They all recognize one of the three Norns and know something truly serious must be coming that she arrived to speak with them personally. The copy though set back to default setting seemed to sense this as well. Odin stood to greet the Norn and told the guards to lock away the three responsible for the copy being there and demanded the destruction of the copy. Two things happened with those orders, one was expected and one was not. The three yelling arguments as they attempted to defend the reasons and further explain that it had truly been accident and the copy accessed the magic that was a copy of the real Loki’s and vanished from Asgard even though its default programming shouldn’t allow it.

The Norn tired with the useless noise waved her hand and the three vanished. Frigga who was blessed with visions from the Norns bowed her head in respect but her eyes were wet with tears knowing she had not spoken up of the strange behavior of her youngest and had failed her child.

“Please…what has become of my son?”

“He was murdered. His corpse left in an unmarked grave and forgotten by all of Asgard. He possibly could have been saved but those three bickered fearing what would happen for them pushing him to his death and so he died knowing his life was meaningless to Asgard’s promising warriors.” The Norn answered in a tone that gave no concern for the one she spoke of but that was the nature of the Norns. They knew the beginning of all things, all possible paths, and the end all things must one day face.

Frigga fell to her knees crying for her child whom she had loved regardless of him being one she’d birthed herself or not. She had loved Loki just as she had loved Thor.

“The nine realm’s fate remains in the hands of Loki. Thanos is coming and only Loki can defeat him.”

“But you just said my brother was murdered. How can he save the nine realms?”

The Norn looked at Thor with a calm expression but to question the Norns was to incite their wrath.

“This future was set in place by your comrades so we allowed Loki to be reincarnated. He currently resides in Midgard in mortal form.”

“My son is alive? Can he be returned to his true form?” Frigga pleaded with the Norn but she had already delivered the message so she left without another word.

“I swear to you mother and father, I shall find Loki and bring him home.”

The thunder god rushed to the bi-frost his previous rage being replaced by the slight hope that he could have his brother back.

 

~

 

Tony was strange to those who knew him but there were very good reasons for his slightly bazaar personality and quirks. Many knew him just as heir to the Stark fortune, son to Howard and Maria Stark, and genius, playboy, and iron man. Not many knew why Tony Stark was hesitant to trust, why he never took things from other people, or why he never settled down and got married.

Tony Stark had been an only child but if he were ever to answer honestly about that he’d say he never felt like an only child. Growing up he wasn’t alone in his own head, like someone had decided he had to be born with an older brother constantly at his side but no one else could see that brother.

_“It appears the issue that requires mending in on the top left.”_

Tony at four years old was working on his first project hoping to impress his father with the circuit board he was building. He’d had an issue though and hadn’t been able to find it until now when the voice pointed it out.

“Wha?” he rushed to his feet looked around but saw no one and heard no answer. He fixed the problem and rushed to show his father but was disappointed as Howard threw it aside and crushed it beneath his shoe then blamed Tony for the scuff marks on his nice shoes from stepping on the board.

Tony walked away holding back tears as Howard said Stark men were made of iron so tears weren’t allowed. As he passed the full length mirror in his room he paused seeing what wasn’t him in the reflection.

_“You are a child, tears are not weakness and that man is so blinded by jealousy he does not see the chance to nurture your brilliant mind.”_

He stared at the taller boy in the mirror with short raven hair and pretty green eyes. He was pale and thin but held himself strongly. Tony was too confused to question it but tried to mimic the stranger’s posture causing the odd reflection to laugh.

_“I was raised a prince, it shall take you at least a few decades to stand as I do and I doubt anyone is present to ensure you do not shame the Odin name with poor posture.”_

Tony slumped hearing of another he would surely be angry with his failures.

“So I can’t do anything right anywhere…”

The reflection gave him a look.

_“I did not say that. I grew up with the strict upbringing of a prince and a god; you are mortal so you do not require being held to the same standards. Now as I said, that foolish mortal is simply blinded by jealousy. I suggest you remake your project and show it to that other mortal, the nice one who offers praise where praise is due.”_

“You mean Jarvis?”

The reflection smiled and nodded.

_“Yes, that man is quite pleasant and I wish I could try the tea he prepares. I’m sure if anyone in this realm could prepare it properly it would be him.”_

“Who are you?”

The reflection considered this for a moment.

_“I am no one right now. Before I was a prince of Asgard. Loki Odinson…or at least I was before I died. Among the dead there are no lies, only truths regardless of how painful. I suppose I was not actually a son of Odin.”_

“So you were adopted?”

_“I suppose yes though I did not actually inquire about this during my time among the dead. Why I am here with you I’m quite uncertain. Perhaps you are me just in mortal form. I’ve heard of very few times someone is reincarnated but we should be not separated if that were the case. Perhaps something went amiss when bringing me back? Regardless do not listen to that foolish man. One day your brilliant mind shall shine and the entire world will see it and see him for the fool he is. Now go, Jarvis will want to see your delightful project.”_

Tony did as he was told and Jarvis was surprised and happy to see what he built. Jarvis did praise him and Tony grinned happily. When he returned to the safety of his room he went up to the mirror hoping to see Loki. The older boy was waiting there for him.

“He said I’m really smart for my age.”

Loki smiled brightly.

_“I told you. You should keep building, you’re very talented.”_

“But Howard says I shouldn’t touch his stuff and to build what I want I need things from the workshop.”

The older boy considered this.

_“I would not wish for you to get in trouble and I am uncertain how things work fully here in this realm. Though if it were me rules always have a loophole and if I had a father unwilling to let my mind grow as it should due to jealousy I would go into the workshop regardless.”_

Tony grinned at the older boy.

“You’re like an older brother trying to help but getting me in trouble to.”

The boy’s face shattered hearing that and Tony felt a wave of dizziness before he collapsed. He dreamed of a blonde name Thor who would wrap him tightly in a bear hug, hold him when he had nightmares at night of giant blue monsters, and would offer him such bright smiles that could outshine the sun. He woke up with tears as he missed someone he had never met.

_“You dreamt of my brother Thor.”_

He turned to look at the mirror where Loki was curled up with tears in his eyes.

_“I miss Thor.”_

“I miss him to.” Tony whispered back reaching out for the reflection of the boy who he couldn’t touch.

As the years passed Tony understood Howard was jealous that he was smarter. When Tony wanted to show his projects he showed Jarvis who always cared for him. The first time Obadiah showed up at the mansion after Loki first spoke to him he learned not to trust the older man.

_“He’s a liar; do not believe his false kindness. That is how they kill you.”_

Tony trusted Loki and when he’d spoken those words he’d passed out again and dreamed of taunting and pain and death. When he awoke he recalled the woman Sif handing him the dagger as she tried at first to sweet talk him into facing a creature he would not wish on his worst enemies. Tony stopped accepting things being handed to him after that. He also stopped trusting most people and only listened when Loki gave the ok. It seemed the older boy could see all he did. Other than Jarvis and Ana the first person outside the mansion he gave the ok for was one James Rhodes.

_“He is strong and loyal. He will help protect you and he will not betray you.”_

Tony had latched onto Rhodes who he called Rhodey knowing he was the first person Loki had ever approved of. He was so happy when Rhodey joined in on his pranks and would let him ramble on about projects. When he created Dum-E Rhodey had decided his first thing besides greeting the bot was to teach him fetch.

_“You know that little bot is going to be a menace because of this game he’s being taught.”_

Tony smiled already knowing but he couldn’t bring himself to let his first creation be denied this. He loved watching his best friend spoil his bot. When he as alone in his dorm room Loki spoke to him again.

_“I wish to teach you magic. I may not be in my old body but I’d like to add a little personal touch to your child.”_

Tony looked at him with curiosity.

“Ok sure, what kind of personal touch?”

_“A protection spell. It’s one you can apply to yourself as well if you wish.”_

Tony grinned as he added magic lessons to his already full schedule. When he added the protection spell Dum-E had beeped excitedly as though he could feel the magic. Loki had looked on with a fond smile from his place in the mirror and to both their surprise Dum-E had rolled over to the mirror and acted excited like he did when meeting new people. He even poked the reflection a few times like he wanted to fist bump Loki like Rhodey had been teaching him.

“Can he see you?”

Loki looked equally confused by this turn of events.

_“Perhaps but this makes no sense in what I learned of reincarnation.”_

“When did you learn about reincarnation? No offense but you seem a bit young to learn that sort of thing.”

Loki frowned slightly.

_“I suppose to you I look young and if you were to put my years into those of a mortal I suppose I would have been around the age of thirteen when I died. I did not read too far into reincarnation before I died yet it seems I have more information than I had obtained before my death. How curious though I have no means of looking into it.”_

Tony wasn’t too worried as Dum-E was always happy when he saw Loki. When Howard and Maria died Tony cried for the only parents he’d ever known and when Dum-E tried to hug him he clung to the bot. His only other comfort was a song Loki sang to him that was something his mother use to sing to him when he was sad. When Rhodey arrived the singing didn’t stop as Rhodey couldn’t see Loki. He wrapped Tony in a comforting embrace and for a moment Tony thought of the blonde god he’d never met.

His college days passed much differently than the media claimed. They called him a playboy and claimed he spent his time partying. Tony had come close to dating someone but unfortunately he learned a dark part of Asgard’s culture. The first time he’d shown interest in a male partner Loki had made a disgusted face and sneered the word ergi before he caught himself. Tony had never heard a cruel word from the god and Loki had vanished from sight looking horrified by his own words. Tony was a genius and had figured out fairly quickly what the word meant. When he learned he sat with his back against the mirror and spoke hoping Loki would hear him.

“Loki were you gay? Cause I mean I know I am and I don’t think anything’s wrong with it. I mean a lot of people have problems with it but I accept you just the way you are.”

He was met with silence for a long time but he knew and Loki knew he was stubborn beyond words. He could wait as long as he needed.

_“I did not mean to insult you…even as a child I knew my preferences in partner should I one day decide to court someone. Asgard is not…it is not kind to those who prefer a partner of the same sex. The only marriages accepted in Asgard are those that allow for the two to produce a child. I am truly sorry I insulted you.”_

Tony shrugged.

“I know and it’s no big deal. You grew up in that culture and until you’re comfortable I won’t do anything. I know you see everything I do.”

Loki was silent before he heard barely a whisper, _“Thank you Anthony.”_

Tony smiled as he pressed his hand against the mirror to the one he couldn’t touch. Years later when he was CEO of Stark Industries Obadiah had sent him for a weapon’s demonstration. Loki warned him about it saying something wasn’t right. Tony had placed several protection spells on himself before going and perhaps that was why he survived having the bomb go off and having his chest cut open while awake. Maybe even how he survived being water boarded with a car battery stuck to his chest.

When he was finally free and back in the states he shut down the weapons manufacturing and spent hours talking openly with Loki as he’d gone three months without being able to. Loki looked just as relieved to be able to speak to him as he would before Afghanistan.

In the time that followed Tony became known as Iron Man, Obadiah had tried to kill him again, and he was partly approved for the avengers.

 _“Does he not understand to insult you in such a way you could fight him to defend your honor if you were in Asgard?”_ Loki said his rage boiling over after having heard what was in the report.

“We’re not in Asgard and you and I both know he’s trying to play me. Get me wanting to prove him wrong by going beyond the limit. Maybe even house that group he put together.”

_“Indeed, he doesn’t realize he’s centuries too young to be playing such a game with us. We saw through Lady Natasha, solved the issues with the arc reactor without him, and he believes you do not understand already just how big the universe is. He is a blind fool.”_

Tony laughing always finding the few rants Loki had entertaining. Of course nothing could have prepared them for Coulson arriving with information that had both Tony and Loki speechless. Only when Coulson and Pepper left did Tony turn to Loki.

“You have any idea how this happened?” He said pointing to the picture of a clearly older and crazier version of Loki.

The god was frowning clearly confused but realization dawned on him and horror filled his eyes.

_“Oh Norns…they made a copy of me. They must have gone to the dwarves and given them samples to make a copy of me they could control.”_

“What exactly does that mean?”

Loki was trembling as he held himself.

_“It means they have a copy that is basically me without the soul. They can give it orders and even alter it slightly such as taking away some of its strength or abilities. It would have most or even all my memories from before I died. I don’t understand why they would make a copy to have it come here…”_

“Maybe someone else gained control?”

Loki looked uncertain and simply wished him luck in his quest. The fight against the copy was a difficult one and they lost Coulson though after everything was done and the copy was back in Asgard with Thor Loki told Tony that Fury had lied about Coulson dying. More reasons that Tony didn’t trust Shield or Fury. He had given an offer for Bruce to come to the tower and for a while the doctor accepted but eventually he went on his way. Tony didn’t extend an offer to the other avengers, he didn’t want a liar like Natasha in his home, he didn’t know Clint, and Steve was Howard’s hero and Tony couldn’t separate the man from the shadow he’d grown up in.

Then suddenly Thor was returning looking odd. It had Loki on alert and Tony could see the god’s reflection watching his brother with a concerned gaze.

“Friend Tony, I was wondering if perhaps I may request your help.”

Tony looked at the god with a curious gaze.

“Sure Point Blank, what do you need?”

Thor looked uneasy which was a red flag as he’d heard what Thor was like and this behavior was just wrong from the thunder god.

“I have learned recently that the one I believed to be my brother was not in fact Loki. It was a copy made when those I had trusted killed him. I have been informed by the Norns that my brother was reincarnated in mortal form and was curious if you could aid me in finding him. I am…uncertain how to find him. The Norns claim only Loki can save the nine realms from the threat that’s coming.”

Tony dared to chance a look at Loki. The god had paled and shook his head doubted he could help.

“I don’t know how I would even begin looking but…I’ll try Thor.”

Thor smiled slightly thanking him. Against his better judgement Tony offered Thor one of the guest bedrooms. Once Thor was settled he went to his workshop intent on talking to Loki but found himself frozen in place as he saw Loki hiding in the corner of the workshop as Dum-E tried to greet the god.

“Um…Loki?”

He looked at the nearest surface for Loki’s reflection and saw the younger version of the god that hadn’t aged since his youth. He seemed just as confused by the copy being inside his workshop.

_“If they made a copy like this perhaps it has enough of my magic that I have been linked to it. It would explain why I know things I did not learn during my time alive. Try asking it something, if it and I or we and it are connected perhaps there is something we may do.”_

Tony just nodded as he shooed Dum-E away.

“Hey, um…do you know me?”

The copy looked up not understanding.

“I require orders.”

Tony looked at the reflection of Loki who looked troubled.

_“Find out who holds the right to command him.”_

“Who commands you?”

The copy looked confused which was odd if the thing was simply a copy and awaiting orders. It shouldn’t have emotions of its own.

“Lady Sif, Sir Fandral, and Sir Volstagg.”

Tony looked at Loki who was considering it a moment.

_“Ask him what some of his orders were.”_

He knew that look on Loki’s face. He had an idea but he needed more information.

“What are some of the orders they’ve given you? Like some of the worst things?”

The copy looked panicked and curled into a tighter ball.

“I had to distract the builder’s stallion…I was not fast enough and underestimated his speed….they laughed at me and told me to tell any who inquired about it that I would willingly lay with a beast again.”

“Well that explains my unnatural fear of horses…man those guys are assholes.”

Looking at Loki the young god looked beyond enraged. It was odd seeing it as when they’d first met the god had seemed so young, charming, and a bit shy. Now as time passed he openly showed confidence, a wider range of emotions, and was still as charming as a prince should be. Seeing the rage was not a good sign and like the few other times the god had been angered Tony felt in radiate through him. They were two halves of the same whole and as he looked at his hand he saw a spark of magic at his fingertips. Loki’s magic had always been green and gold and as it passed through Tony’s body it still shared those colors showing he was in fact the reincarnation of Loki.

_“I will not stand for what they’ve done. They allowed me to die while they spoke only of the care for their own lives…Anthony, if we are linked to this copy perhaps I may be able to occupy it.”_

“Occupy it? Won’t you be limited to the fact it needs orders?”

_“No, the orders are there in place for the lack of soul. Other than that missing part and a limitation of its strength and magic that body is basically an exact copy of mine. While the dwarves are not fond of magic they are masters of craftsmanship. The reason they require samples in order to make a copy is because they are crafting an exact replica. Normally there is no link between the copy and real one because the copies are meant strictly to make of those who had already passed. Perhaps our reincarnation and the fact my magic is one I was born with instead of learning has allowed a link to form. It is the only thing I can think of that has caused this copy to act and feel on its own outside orders.”_

“But if you occupy it won’t that mean I’ll disappear? I’m you, or at least the awesome mortal version of you.”

Loki met his gaze and shook his head.

_“You are not as mortal as you may think. I was god and when reincarnated it is safe to assume you’d have the lifespan of a god but would be limited by the body you possess. It’s why you have far less magic than I when I was so much stronger before I died. Your body is more resilient than the average mortal but it is still more or less limited as a mortal’s body would be. Already you and I are separated much like split personalities but we are still linked. It would be similar to that if done correctly. We’d be linked still and likely would as we have been with sharing memories and be able to see and know what the other does but we could each live our lives. The only drawback of the link would be is that if I die you die and vis versa but that is true now as we share this body.”_

Tony groaned.

“God I hate magic sometimes, so complicated. Anyways how do we get you in that body? I mean it can feel on its own you said; wouldn’t it be like killing it by replacing its consciousness or something?”

_“Not at all, its reactions are due to acting as I would have with the memories it possesses from the time I was alive. It’s not exactly feeling on its own but reacting as I would due to its connection to me. Unfortunately I’m uncertain if we can even preform the spell to put me in that body. It would require the blood of those who command it and if Odin is still as I remember him he will have executed the three after learning of their crimes.”_

“Well let’s go hope he hasn’t yet. Come on copy Loki, we’re going to go bug our brother.” Tony said before thinking better of it. He just shrugged because honestly all the memories he shared with Loki made him feel like Thor was a brother. An annoyingly loud brother who forgot his own strength often but a brother nonetheless.

Tony and the copy headed up to where Thor was. He hoped the god wasn’t asleep yet. He knocked on the door having asked JARVIS if Thor was awake. The door opened to reveal a shirtless Thor who had likely begun getting ready to sleep. Tony was frozen looking the god over and those were some thoughts he shouldn’t be having about a brother but damn.

“Man of iron that is the copy that escaped.” Thor roared as he had his hand out for his hammer.

“Thor wait.” Thor pushed past him ready to smash the copy to bits.

“Brother stop!”

Thor froze before he turned to look at Tony who had magic sparking at his fingertips ready to stop him.

“Brother?”

Tony took a calming breathe before he stood holding himself much like Loki did and it was enough to show Thor the truth as the taller god scooped him into his arms for a bone crushing hug.

“Brother I am so sorry.” Thor said still attempting to squeeze the life out of him.

“I know…please put me down, I’m a lot weaker than I use to be.”

“Apologies brother.” Thor said putting him down just a little too roughly.

“Norns you always were like this. You need to think before you act you oaf.”

Thor was grinning hearing the familiar words of the Loki he knew.

“Thor I need a favor. So I need the blood of Sif, Fandral, and Volstagg if they haven’t been horribly murdered for what they did to me in a past life. There’s a spell I need to cast.”

Thor frowned slightly.

“You know of magic? If you remember me I suppose you’d remember the magic you use to practice…how much blood?”

Tony hesitated waiting for Loki to say.

_“It needn’t be much. Perhaps a cup’s worth from each.”_

He told Thor and he nodded.

“Very well, I shall return with what’s needed.”

The copy moves out of Thor’s way as the blonde god passes to head to the balcony not seeming to mind the fact he was still topless. Tony watched him go before he looked at the copy.

“So do you need food?”

_“He is an exact copy of me not a machine Anthony. Yes he needs food.”_

He hated when Loki talked to him like he was an idiot. They were two halves of the same person; clearly he just liked insulting himself.

_“You know I can hear your every thought right?”_

Tony ignored him but that didn’t stop the laughter coming from the god. He and the copy ate which was just weird. It was like looking at a grown Loki but at the same time not.

“It’s just so weird…”

Loki laughed and the copy looked up confused. Tony just shook his head and went about his day with the copy following like it didn’t know what to do otherwise without orders. Tony thought of a duckling following its mother until the copy followed him to bed and then he was glaring while Loki was laughing.

“Sometimes I hate you.” He said glaring at the reflection of Loki.

_“My apologies but you must admit this is quite humorous.”_

He rolled his eyes and silently agreed. When the copy curled around him in his sleep Tony didn’t even complain. It was weird and maybe he should have thought this through because he woke the next morning to a scream that sounded suspiciously like Pepper. Well shit…

“Pep, I can explain.” He mumbled trying to wake up fully.

“Tony why is Loki in your bed?” She nearly screamed and already had her phone out likely to call someone.

“It’s not the real Loki, look it’s kind of hard to explain. The Loki that attacked us wasn’t the real one; it was a copy being forced to follow orders. The real Loki would never attack this world.”

Pepper just stared wide eyed before her eyes landed on the copy that was crouched by the bed trying to hide.

“Why does he look terrified?”

Tony sighed looking at the copy.

“He’s a copy of the real Loki, I’m trying to get the real Loki back. He was killed by Thor’s friends a long time ago. The copy has some of the real Loki’s emotions.”

She moved forward looking at the copy that watched her every movement.

“Alright Tony, but I swear if this comes back on you I’m kicking your ass and I’ll get Rhodey to help.”

Tony grinned.

“Sure thing Pep. Promise this won’t end badly.”

She didn’t look like she fully believed him before she left. Tony sighed looking at the copy that crawled back into the bed and curled around him. Tony just laid back down and attempted to go back to sleep. He hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep again until he heard the door to his bedroom burst open and Thor stormed in.

“Brother, I have retrieved the items you requested.”

Tony sat up blurry eyed and already knew the copy was again cowering behind the bed. What Tony didn’t expect with Thor’s arrival was to soft hands to gently touch his cheeks. He looked up still blurry eyed as he stared at a woman he knew only through the memories that belonged to Loki.

“Mother?”

Frigga smiled kindly as she pulled Tony into her arms. He recalled memories belonging to Loki and clung to Frigga afraid she’d slip away forever and he’d be alone. He remembered her always being patient teaching magic and singing lullabies to a young Loki and Thor.

“What kind of spell are you attempting to preform?” She asked curiosity and worry in her voice.

Tony explained everything from always being aware of Loki to knowing he was Loki’s reincarnation and the spell intending to put Loki into the copy.

“If you do this there will be many drawbacks. You and Loki will not be able to be apart to long due to both being part of the same whole.”

Tony shrugged.

“It’s fine. Midgard needs Tony Stark and I’m sure the royal family needs Loki Odinson. Besides I’m sure I can make a trip to Asgard every now and then to avoid issues of being apart from.”

“If you are certain.” Frigga said sounding worried still.

Loki instructed Tony on how to prepare the spell. Frigga watched hovering like a protective mother and Tony couldn’t help but smile. He noticed Loki watching on focused entirely on the spell and it reminded Tony of when he was inventing, everything else always faded away into the background when he was inventing.

“Alright, let’s hope this works.”

Thor looked just as hopeful.

“When the spell succeeds then Loki can defeat Thanos.”

Tony frowned confused by who or what Thanos was and why Thor wanted Loki to face him alone.

“Who?”

Even Loki was frowning slightly.

“The mad titan, he is the one who had been commanding the copy and ordered the attack on this realm. The Norns claim only Loki can defeat him.”

Tony glanced at Loki who was looking very uneasy.

_“I died and…he only wants me back so I may face some threat that he doesn’t even know I’m capable of defeating? Has Thor gone mad?”_

Tony looked at the spell preparations and then at the copy that just sat and watched. He wouldn’t let Loki face this threat alone. He touched the symbols he’d drawn around the copy and chanting the words for the spell. A flash of bright light blinded him causing the three to close their eyes or suffer permanent damage to their eyes. As the spell worked Tony felt suddenly weakened like part of himself was being torn away from him. Loki had already warned him that would happen but no amount of warning could prepare him for this. He passed out before he saw the end result of the spell and collapsed at the edge of the spell circle.

 

~

 

“Brother!”

“Shut up you oaf…” Tony mumbled was but shaken again as the booming voice echoed throughout his senses.

“I’m up…I’m up.” He said blinking awake to see two concerned baby blue eyes looking down at him.

He looked around and saw Frigga holding the copy’s body. She looked just as concerned but then green eyes were opening and suddenly Tony thought he was seeing double. Both he and Loki were forced to close their eyes otherwise be dizzy.

“That…is going to require some getting use to.” Loki spoke his voice sounding like the Loki Tony knew and not the insane controlled copy that had attacked his world.

“Is there a way to shut that off?”

Loki groaned already getting a headache which meant Tony now had a headache.

“Damn it.”

“I know.” Loki agreed rubbing his temples as Tony did the same.

“Attempt to focus solely on your body’s senses.”

Tony did as he was told and both opened their eyes to see only what was in front of them.

“Oh thank god.”

“Oh thank the Norns.” Both said at the same time.

“So we just have to stay focused?” Tony asked looking at Loki who met his gaze already knowing Tony was going to look up.

“Yes, that should keep us from encountering that issue in the future though it could become useful at some point.”

“You mean if I get kidnapped again?” Tony teased while Loki frowned.

“That does seem to happen quite often. Anyone attempting to again I shall make certain they live to regret such a decision in the future.”

Tony laughed and Loki had a small smile.

“So Loki is back?” Thor asked hopeful.

“I’ve been back Thor, I was simply in a different form. Did you truly not see the similarities between Anthony and myself?”

Thor looked a bit ashamed.

“I fear I had not spent enough time with the man of iron to see the similarities. Brother do you have a plan to defeat Thanos? If he is not stopped all the nine realms shall be in danger.”

Both Loki and Tony stood at the same time.

“We’re taking the fight to him.”

“That would be the best course of action as we cannot risk Midgard.” Loki agreed.

“I’ll make a suit that can stand up wherever the battle takes place.”

“I shall aid you, Thor we will require time to plan.”

Both were already walking away talking in half sentences as they were connected and didn’t require speaking aloud. Thor watched them confused but happy to see the brother he once knew. Of course they could prepare all they wanted but if Shield found out about Loki that would pose a problem.

 

~

 

Tony was on a coffee run for him and Loki when Natasha came up beside him as he was retrieving the drinks he’d ordered. Normally he was fine with the coffee at home but Loki preferred special blended ice drinks so that meant he had to go out for what the god wanted. He suspected part of it was Loki wanting him to actually go out to stretch his legs. He saw no reason for Natasha to be there so he was put on alert right away.

“Hello Nat, small world huh?”

“It is indeed, I didn’t think you did coffee runs for Pepper. She made you her personal assistant as some sign of karma?”

He realized it was a trick. She was searching for his lie.

“Well if she ever made me her assistant I couldn’t complain, she’s a fair boss.” He said offering his usual press smile.”

Natasha didn’t get what she wanted as she began walking beside him.

“Fury’s been trying to reach you, there a reason you’re avoiding him?”

“I’ve been busy, he does remember I run a company and never wanted to be a part of his super-secret boy band right?”

He doesn’t have to lie; he can just avoid the truth. He was busy but it wasn’t with the company. Natasha was studying his every move, his words, and his micro-expressions in hopes to find what she wanted.

“Just because you were only partly approved for the avengers shouldn’t be the reason you decide to be difficult. I had valid reasons for the report I submitted.”

He wanted to laugh but then he felt a shutter go through him. He looked to the tower seeing the bi-frost’s light. He and Loki had placed a spell to stop outsiders from seeing its light but the fact it was an unscheduled appearance meant something was wrong. He allowed his gaze for a moment to flicker to Loki’s view and saw that JARVIS was displaying for the god the view of the intruders. So that’s why Natasha was there with him.

“If I could give you any advice Natalie it’s to tell Fury to back off because I will take him and Shield down without a single moment of hesitation. That’s not even the worst thing that could happen to him because if he doesn’t call back his agents I can’t guarantee dear old dad is going to be very fond of the ill-advised attack Fury approved against his son.”

Tony didn’t offer his usual press smile and his expression was dead serious for once. It put Natasha on edge though she hid it well.

“So you’re working with Loki.”

A flash of mischief passed through his eyes as he leaned forward towards the agent without fear.

“I saw through you the moment you entered my company, I’ve seen through Fury’s play, and I know the true reason he marked me as approved but not approved. None of that was you and I’ve been playing you from the start. Tell Fury to back off because an attack against one of Asgard’s prince’s is punishable by death and dear old dad lost his son once already, he won’t allow it a second time.”

He vanished in a flash of magic leaving Natasha a bit shaken. When he reappeared next to Loki he offered him his disgusting blended drink.

“Here you go you heathen, seriously why can’t you just take it black like me?”

Loki accepted the drink and hummed in satisfaction at the first sip.

“You cannot lie to me or yourself, you love these blended drinks just as much.”

Tony mumbled a complaint as he took a sip of his coffee.

“I saw you encountered the widow, did you take pleasure in frightening her?”

“It was just a bit of mischief.” He said glancing at those who had arrived and smiled.

“Hey dad.” He said waving to Odin who stood with Frigga, Thor, and a few guards dressed in golden armor.

Odin walked over to him prepared to greet his sons as he’d accepted that both Loki and Tony were two halves of the same whole and adopted or not Loki had always been his son. Before Odin could speak Shield agents, Steve, and Clint were bursting into the tower.

“Stark, why are you working with Loki?” Clint asked anger filling every word.

“Before you guys decide to start a war with Asgard by attacking their entire royal family maybe you guys want to ask politely? I mean if you want to start a war go ahead, even I know I can’t stop stupidity.”

“Tony we have our orders and I don’t want to fight you.” Steve tried to reason.

Tony rolled his eyes as he looked at Loki.

“After you.” He made a go ahead motion.

Loki gave a playful smirk.

“Oh surely you cannot expect me to have fun alone but I suppose I shall humor them with a battle.”

He walked forward and an arrow goes flying but it never reaches its intended target. It burns to ash and suddenly the archer is flung against the wall and knocked out. Loki moves his head like he’s stretching his neck.

“How I’ve missed my magic. I do appreciate how much you learned to use it Anthony but I must admit there’s nothing like using it yourself.”

“No judgement here. I completely understand. I’d hate to sit backseat while someone else used my suit.”

Loki smirked as the agents began to fire until their weapons melted within their hands. His hands were locked behind his back as they moved unseen by the agents to work his magic. Steve tried to throw his shield but it vanished though that was a choice on Tony’s part as he wanted to keep the shield for later. Steve of course didn’t give up as he moved to strike Loki. The hit landed but Loki didn’t even move.

“I am a warrior and prince of Asgard and you are a mere mortal, I’d suggest you leave now before my father decides you are to be put to death for striking me.”

“Lolo he’s stubborn as all hell, just knock him out.”

Loki agreed as Steve moved to strike again. His magic quickly knocked out the super soldier as he hit the floor.

“Awe that didn’t last long.” Tony said looking at the unconscious captain.

“This was a pointless conflict and a waste of Asgard’s time.” Loki turned to Odin and the others. “I do appreciate your aid though. Perhaps speaking with the leader of Shield will settle this?”

“Not sure how well that would work but let me call my lawyers and get this settled.”

Pepper arrived an hour later with three of the best lawyers SI had to offer. They sat down with Odin and Frigga to discuss how they would handle dealing with Shield. Tony and Loki just left the two avengers and the other agents unconscious on the floor as they returned to their preparation. They had stock piles of supplies including rare metals and materials they couldn’t find on Midgard. Asgard had been happy to supply the items needed in order to ensure Loki and Tony could handle the mad titan. Tony considered this as they began working again.

“You think Shield knew the bi-frost was making regular trips here.” Loki commented knowing what Tony was thinking easily.

“It’s likely which is why they attacked.”

They both had screens in front of them with their hands moving quickly as the slide ideas to and from each other not even needed to speak. Both had their minds racing with possibilities as Tony prepared an arsenal of weapons and suits and Loki integrated magic into each design so they would be fully prepared not just for Thanos but whatever army he had at his back.

They had estimated that it would be at least three months and at the most six months to be fully prepared to face Thanos. Tony had been considering a house party protocol that would allow JARVIS to control a number of suits in case of emergency. With Loki’s help he was making that a reality but would allow JARVIS to control them even if they weren’t in Midgard.

“Tony.”

Both looked up hearing the name and smiled at Pepper.

“Pep.” Both greeted.

“That’s…a bit odd. Anyways King Odin and Queen Frigga have taken care of Shield for the moment. Fury’s pushing for you to have the avengers here in case anything goes wrong but I told him he wasn’t in a position to make those kinds of demands. I’m already pursuing a lawsuit against them for breaking in and attempting to attack Loki.”

“Awesome, thanks Pepper. Anything else you needed from us?” Tony asked eager to get back to work.

“I was just going to suggest you have the avengers here. It will get Fury off your back and honestly it might be good to have them here. You can keep an eye on them.”

Tony frowned as he looked at Loki. The two didn’t speak aloud but were having an entire conversation between them.

“Very well Lady Pepper.” Loki finally agreed.

“It’s up to Tony.”

“He’s word is my word Pep, it’s a go ahead.”

She looked at him concerned but walked away to handle it. The two went back to work before eventually exhausted overtook them and they passed out next to each other on the workshop couch. With both focusing on preparing for Thanos they spent their time locked up in the workshop. They slept on the couch and anytime they needed food if Pepper didn’t bring them food Loki just summoned some with his magic.

It was while they were in the four month period of preparing that a knock came on the workshop door. Both looked up and saw Steve and Natasha standing there.

“Let ‘em in J.” Tony said as he went back to work.

“Tony, you’ve been locked up in here since we came here. How are you even still alive?” He asked looking around and doubting there was a secret way out.

“That is none of your concern Capsicle.”

Tony giggled hearing Loki call the captain by that nickname. Natasha raised a brow seeming concerned by the use of the nickname.

“This doesn’t involve you Loki.” The captain said glaring at the god.

“If it concerns me it concerns him.” Tony answered swiping one of the things he was working on over to Loki.

The god went to work added his touches to the design before it would be made. They were nearing the end and soon they’d be taking the fight to Thanos.

“Tony are you listening? You’ve been down here for months. Nothing can be so important that you lock yourself away from the rest of the world.”

Tony and Loki exchanged a look and both smirked.

“Nothing important.” Loki laughs shaking his head as he finished adding the personal touches to the project he’d been handed.

“I know right?”

Both look up when Steve approaches them.

“Cap look, we’re busy. There’s a mad titan planning to destroy the entire universe and we need to beat him before he gets to our planet.”

“So leave so we may finish preparing to go to war with him.” Loki finished with a glare at the captain.

“If there’s a threat to our world we should have been informed.” Natasha said her eyes narrowed slightly on the two.

“JARVIS these two are bothering me, if they don’t leave in the next minute please remove them.”

“Of course Sir.” The AI replied as the floor behind Tony and Loki opened for a suit to step out. It was a newer model and part of the house party protocol.

“Tony-”

“Both of you just stop. You entered my home because you didn’t bother to ask me what was going on, you never asked why Loki wasn’t locked up in prison and was instead here freely with all of Asgard ready to drop everything at a moment’s notice to come protect him. You think you’re entitled to answers and if you even bothered for a single moment to just ask nicely you’d get the answers you want.”

Both stare at him before Clint entered the workshop trying to see what was taking so long.

“Hey are they still alive?”

“Yes we’re alive.” Both Tony and Loki answered at the same time.

“You know it’s kind of freaky that you two can do that. So what’s with the secret meeting that I’m never invited to?”

Tony grinned.

“Well we’re preparing to go to war with an immortal asshole that plans to offer the entire universe full of people to his lady love Death. Want to help us prepare?”

Clint looked between the two to see if they were serious.

“I’m no genius but if I can help sure. Make me a new bow and better arrows so I can help you fight?”

The archer parked himself on a worktable much to everyone’s surprise. Out of all the avengers he should dislike Loki the most but he didn’t seem to.

“We’re going to be fighting an immortal, are you certain you wish to join?” Loki asked as he looked at the archer.

“Yeah sure, I’m sure it’ll be fun. Besides who else will be your eyes?”

“Very well, we’re doing the finishing touches to the armors that are going with us. Loki is going to deal with Thanos so we just have to handle his army.”

“Cool, so just curious but why are you and Loki suddenly besties?”

Both looked at each other before they looked at Clint.

“Well it’s simple, it’s because we’re the same person.”

“What?” Three voices ask at once.

“We are two halves of the same soul. It was not I who attacked Midgard with the chitauri. I was murdered about a thousand years ago by Thor’s friends. They hid the fact I had been killed by asking those of another realm to make a copy of me. That copy was to obey their orders but due to my reincarnation the copy had a few traits they could not predict and so it had attempted to kill itself which resulted in its original commands being stripped away and Thanos was able to control it to send it to Midgard. Anthony and I have been in contact since his youth. Perhaps when the Norns allowed me to be reborn they had intended for me to be separated from Anthony as Midgard needs its iron man and Asgard needs its prince. Either way the copy no longer exists and I’m the proper Loki Odinson. Anthony and I still have a connection and we are still of the same soul.”

“Are you serious? So…you’re a god then?” Clint asked confused.

“Semi yes I guess? My body is weaker because I was born mortal but I have access to Loki’s magic still I’m just not capable of using the full extent of it. He’s a god so it also affected my reborn form so I’m stronger and all that but I don’t fully understand how it works either.”

Tony held up his hand summoning the magic to summon a flame and had it dance around his hand. He tossed the flame to Loki who wasn’t even looking but knew what was happening as he allowed the flame to continue to dance across his fingertips.

“He knew the tower was under attack because I knew. We share information and can see what the other sees. It is…odd having the same soul within two bodies. Quite the headache if we do not focus as it’s as though seeing double.”

“Alright well that explains that then. So how long you think until we go face this Thanos guy?”

“Hopefully soon, we cannot risk taking too long because we do not intend to allow this fight to happen anywhere near Midgard.” Loki answered before he considered something.

“You think we should ask for more materials and give Clint the best bow the nine realms has to offer.”

Loki grinned at Tony.

“Anthony, it’s as though you know my every thought.”

Tony matched his grin.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll go tell Thor what we need.”

“Why should you tell him?” Loki argued but there was a playful tone to his voice.

“Because I’m the baby in the family and I haven’t seen Thor in a while.” Tony stuck his tongue out at him before teleporting from the workshop.

Loki pouted.

“That is just rude.”

“That’s Tony for you. So have you two not been starving down here because you just magic up everything you need? Would be nice to at least see you two so we know you haven’t died on us.”

Loki glanced at the archer confused.

“And for what reason do you care? From my understanding you have no reason to trust me and therefore by extension Anthony.”

“Believe me, after seeing what you did to us when we came to the tower I know you and the Loki that controlled me weren’t the same. Plus Rhodey’s been by and told me some old stories about Tony, totally someone I’d have my back. So you never answered my question.”

Loki waved his hand making food appear.

“Oh are you certain I didn’t answer?”

Clint just leaned forward and plucked some food off the tray and ate it.

“It’s good. Still think you should come out sometimes.” He licked his fingers and Loki was forced to look away.

“Very well, we shall assure you of our continued existence by leaving the workshop.”

Clint grinned.

“Cool. So just between you and me, Tony doesn’t seem like what the media claims. What’s he really like?”

Loki raised a brow and the other two were still standing there watching the exchange between the two. While JARVIS had his orders he knew this was a chance for the avengers to finally learn about the real Tony and they weren’t causing problems.

“He’s not a playboy, out of courtesy to me he has not yet laid with another.”

Clint and the others looked shocked at this news.

“Seriously? Why?”

“We were separate consciousness but I could see all he could. I was raised with Asgard’s culture, as such to lay with another of the same sex was…unacceptable. I did not react well when Anthony expressed interest in a male partner and as such he agreed to wait until I was comfortable. The topic simply had not come up again so Anthony has never attempted to court someone.”

“So Tony’s gay but you’re not?”

Loki made a face.

“We both are. As I said I was raised in a culture that did not approve of such things.”

“Oh ok, so what’s with Tony not like being handed things?”

“It is from the trauma of when I was killed. The Lady Sif had handed me a dagger with false sweet words in an attempt to get me to face a beast that even the strongest of warriors bring allies to face. I had refused of course but sadly Thor’s friends did not accept no as an answer and I wasn’t as strong as I am now back then. To be handed things is associated with lies and death and in the young mortal child it caused his phobia.”

“Damn, that sucks. Sif sounds like a bitch.”

“She was indeed.”

“Was? Natasha asked.

“For her crimes she, Fandral, and Volstagg were sentenced to death.”

“I’d say that’s a bit extreme but they did let you die and made a clone of you so…good riddance.”

Loki smiled.

“Indeed.”

He turned just as Tony reappeared next to him.

“Hey Lolo, why you telling all my secrets?”

“I’m not and you know it.”

Tony stuck his tongue out at him and Loki grabbed it preventing him from taking it back.

“If you are going to stick it out at me I’m not giving it back.” Loki told him when Tony attempted to argue but couldn’t as the god was gripping his tongue.

“You guys are like brothers.” Clint observed making Loki release Tony’s tongue.

“Of course, we’ve known each other since Anthony’s youth. He also knows Thor as well as I do.”

“Yep, now shoo we have work to do.”

The three finally leave and Tony and Loki return to their work.

 

~

 

“So I know I might regret this but seriously what the hell?”

Tony looked at Clint from behind his mask. They were where Thanos was and the chitauri were swarming around them. Hulk’s roar signaled he was ready to smash and Steve was holding his shield ready to fight. Clint’s comment was likely due to just the sheer number of chitauri around them. Thor had brought the tesseract back from Asgard for them to use to travel to where Thanos was and now it looked like several of the avengers were very much regretting agreeing to help.

“Whoever kills the most wins. Let’s say an all-expense paid vacation to a location of your choice.” Tony offered because honestly he felt like a friendly competition would be fun even though some of them might not make it out.

Clint shrugged as he grabbed an arrow.

“Sounds good to me. Prepare to lose losers.”

Natasha gave him a look but seemed in agreement that she’d participate in the competition. Tony took off with his army of armors following close behind. JARVIS was controlling the suits. Hulk was tearing apart the chitauri as well as the leviathans. Thor was helping and when Thor defeated one declaring it got him at least a hundred points Clint protested claiming it only counted as one.

Steve and Natasha were teamed up as they took down the chitauri that surrounded them. When they got to overwhelmed JARVIS covered them. Tony was keeping an eye on everyone but he lost track of Thor for a moment. He rushed to find the blonde god and saw him just as Thanos escaped Loki’s attack long enough to hit the thunder god. Tony felt his heart freeze as he saw Thor go down and lay unmoving. The scream that escaped his lips was loud and pained as he rushed at Thanos and slamming him to the ground. He slammed his armored fists into the purple alien before he felt strong arms pull him off just in time to avoid the massive explosion of magic that could only be Loki. Tony instantly sagged against the one holding him and realized it was the Hulk. Tony wanted to check on Thor but whatever magic Loki had used was draining him quickly. He passed out long before he could go check on Thor or even see what Loki was doing to drain him so quickly. They were connected but the use of magic shouldn’t have drained him so much or so quickly.

When he woke up it was to someone checking him over. He groaned as he tried to move but everything hurt.

“Anthony?” The worried voice of Frigga came making him blink his eyes open slowly.

“Mother?”

Frigga smiled at him as her hand ran through his hair.

“I was afraid you may not wake. Loki lost control seeing Thor hurt and unmoving. I fear the amount of magic he used drained you both completely. Hiemdal was watching your battle and so he was able to inform Odin that we needed to retrieve you.”

Tony tried to look around but his entire body hurt.

“Why does it feel like I was run through by a Bilgesnipe?”

Frigga’s eyes filled with sorrow knowing Loki had been run through by such a beast before. Sadly Tony had that memory as well and knew how much it hurt.

“The use of so much chaotic magic has left you both in the same state. It will be some time before you can move. Loki is still sleeping and Thor is well though he is worried about you both. None of us realized just how much magic Loki actually had.”

“The others?”

“All well though a little bruised. They are waiting for you to recover.”

Tony just nodded before he was unconscious again. He didn’t dream or suffer nightmares as he normally did. Instead in his unconscious state he found himself sitting beside Loki in his old childhood home where he’d first met the god.

“Loki?”

The god looked at him.

“We won.”

Tony hummed as he leaned against the god.

“Are you going back to Asgard now?”

“I must, I have duties there. I imagine getting use to the distance between us will take some time. You will visit me?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I visit?”

Loki smiled and soon the silence that fell over them became uncomfortable.

“What are your thoughts on the archer?”

Tony glanced at Loki who was carefully looking away with his mind closed off.

“Dude, just ask him out.”

“I do not desire the archer, I was simply curious.”

“Right, and I’m an as straight as an arrow.”

Loki huffed in annoyance but didn’t try to continue arguing.

“So has there been anyone who has drawn your attention?”

Tony smiled.

“I kind of like Bruce but I’m pretty sure he’s straight.”

Loki was silent.

“It does not hurt to see.”

“Is that why I’m almost certain you’re not going to talk to Clint?”

The god glared at him but huffed a sigh as his only sign of admitting Tony was right.

“You lost control…are you alright?”

Loki looked away closing off to the man that shared his soul.

“I have always believed Thor unstoppable. A warrior of unmatched strength. It was…difficult to see him in such a way. Beaten and unmoving. It felt like my world shattered.”

They said nothing for the remainder of their time in that dreamscape of Tony’s childhood home. Waking up was unpleasant. Frigga had been right; it was going to be a while before they could move. Connected but in different bodies was a bit of a pain in a situation like this. Tony almost wanted to glare at Loki but he didn’t. Bruce was there helping take care of them as they recovered. Clint was whining about how unfair it was that Loki won because he went psycho and killed the big boss and the little minion baddies.

“Shut it Clint, I will pay for a vacation for the whole team to celebrate winning and saving the world.”

That effectively shut up the archer. Natasha voted Hawaii so she could wear a bikini.

“I second this vote as I to wish to wear a bikini.” Loki said from his bed where he still couldn’t do much more than raise his head.

“What?” Clint asked him shocked and wondering if the god didn’t know what that was.

“Loki so help me if you waste anymore strength shape shifting into a beautiful woman I will pay Thor to kick your ass.” Tony said to the god who was already smirking with a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Ok that’s kind of hot.” Clint mumbled but the gods and super soldier heard him.

Natasha rolled her eyes, Steve thought Hawaii would be nice with plenty of things he could draw, Thor was just excited to celebrate a victory with his brothers, Bruce said nothing about it, and Frigga just smiled knowing her children were safe.

 

~

 

“Damn gods and their inability to get sunburned.” Clint grumbled from where he stood careful not to irritate his sunburned skin.

Tony just smiled. He’d put on sunscreen while in Hawaii and Loki had made sure to remain in the shade as sun + frost giant didn’t mix. Thor was grinning having enjoyed their trip and was eager to return to Asgard to tell his fellow warriors of the battle and their celebration.

Tony and Loki face each other knowing this would be the first time they would be so far apart.

“I’ll see you soon, you know since we’re connected in all that.”

Loki placed a hand on his shoulder, a gesture much like Thor that Loki had taken to doing with him.

“Yes, perhaps when I return to visit you shall already be courting Bruce.”

Tony glared as Loki called out to Hiemdal. Before the tricky coward could escape Tony called after the rainbow of lights.

“Maybe then you’ll have the balls to ask out Clint.”

Loki glared as the bi-frost took him while Thor’s laughter echoed from the sky. Tony said nothing else as he ran away. Bruce and Clint exchanged a look while Natasha made bets with Fury about how long it would be before the idiots got together.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Sif and The Warriors Three accidentally kill Loki when they are the equivalent of 13 years old. Not wanting to be punished by Frigga (they already think they can get away with anything just because their friends with Thor) they go to the dwarves and have a magical duplicate made of Loki (one of the ingredients used to make the duplicate is Loki's blood which is why the duplicate has Loki's powers and abilities just not as strong as the original). Thanos overrides the programming the duplicate has that makes him at like he's jealous of Thor (Sif and the Warriors Three have the dwarves program the duplicate that way so they could seem like better friends to Thor). But when the Hulk smashes the duplicate erases all programming and is in default mode. When it is time for the trial the duplicate turns toward Sif and The Warriors Three and asks for commands. It is then the truth comes out. But the Norns appear and tell all of Asgard that Loki is the one destined to defeat Thanos and so they reincarnated on Earth as a hero. Thor tries to find Loki's reincarnation not knowing it's Tony Stark.


End file.
